


The Heart Flower

by SnowyScales



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: Barley and Ian are just about to reach the goal of their latest Quest. But a mistranslation error has lead them to a very different location.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: Blue Sparkly Wizard Cum





	The Heart Flower

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a challenge on our discord server, based on the idea of "blue sparkly magic elf cum"  
> it kind of. doesn't come in until the end but ah well.

Ian and Barley waited with bated breath as the large stone doors swung open. Their new Quest was almost complete!

While at college together they had decided that during spring break, they would go on a Quest for the most _epic_ Mothers Day bouquet ever, composed of many rare and magical flowers.

They had collected the moondew; the sunflare; the winter mist; and the dreamthistle. Now, finally, after much research and great perils, they would have the final piece - the heart flower.

The doors finished grinding open, hitting the walls with a dull bang. A verdant garden spread out in the cavern beyond. Strange and mysterious trees swayed in a non-existent breeze, great viney tendrils dripping from their boughs like curtains. In the centre of the cavern lay a sparkling pool bathed in sunlight from a hole in the cavern ceilings. And there, spread out like a great carpet, a field of bright vivid red flowers, too far away for them to see properly yet, but they could only be the object of their Quest.

As the pair eagerly made their way through the cavern, they began to notice… oddities. The vines hanging from the trees were oddly smooth and it almost seemed as though they were straining towards them as they passed, and if they strained their ears they could hear strange breathy moans on the air.

As they approached the flowers, Ian stopped and with a strained voice, he asked, “Barley, is it just me or do those flowers look kind of like vaginas with dicks sticking out of them?”

After several long, considering moments, Barley replied. “No, no, it’s not just you. I don’t…” Tentatively, Barley reached down to get a closer look. As his fingers gently touched the petals of the flower, the penis-like stamen suddenly swelled up and a cloud of golden dust exploded from it; starting a chain reaction as all the flowers began to swell and release a load of their glittering golden pollen.

Barley frantically covered his nose and mouth as panic brought clarity to his mind, muddled as it had been by the strange scents of the garden, and he recognised what this was, and he shouted, “Ian! Don’t breathe it in!”

He turned, grabbing Ian’s hand and dragging him along as he fled the cavern as fast as he could drag them both. He knew it was already too late; could feel the heat building in him. Ian stumbled behind him, and he turned.

Ian was flushed a deep red-purple, breathing heavily, hooded eyes growing dim and blank even as he watched. He looked imploringly at him. “Barley... Barley, I don’t feel so good.” Barley had managed to avoid most of the pollen as he realised what it was, but Ian had gotten a good face full of the stuff before he could protect himself.

“I know, I know. We just. Gotta get out of here. And then we can deal with… this…” Barley looked up, they were almost at the entrance, and pulled Ian those last few feet to the door, slamming it closed behind them.

Garden once agains sealed away, Barley began frantically shucking his clothing. He turned to Ian only to get an armful of half-naked elf, as his younger brother shakily pressed into his embrace, hands grabbing his head and pulling him down for a wet and sloppy kiss.

Barley pressed Ian into the cave wall, wishing that this was happening under different circumstances, consensual non-drugged circumstances, that these flowers had in fact been the heart flower and not what he now recognised to be the _heart's desire_ , that this wasn’t literally a fuck-or-die scenario. That he had better lube than his own damn spit.

He did what preparations he could while his mind was still vaguely free and clear of the aphrodisiac effects of the pollen, and slid into Ian. He was like a furnace inside, dangerously overheated.

Barley thrust deep, and Ian let out a choked moan, nearly braining himself on the rock wall as he threw his head back, before Barley managed to slide a hand behind his head. He thrust again, ducking his head to lick and suck at Ian’s shoulders, neck and throat. His mind grew fuzzier as he continued to thrust into Ian, static filling his ears alongside Ian’s moans. Finally, everything went blank.

Barley slowly came to, laying on his back, Ian snuggled in his arms. As he groggily cast his gaze around the cavern, illuminated by a strange and unknown but gentle blue glow, Ian also began to stir.

Finally he looked down at Ian, and realised the strange blue glow was emanating from streaks of blue, glittery, fluid covering their groins and chests.

Barley was about to ask about this, when Ian spoke.

“What the fuck were those flowers, Barley?!”

“Okay, firstly our research books must have been mistranslated - it's not hard, desire and flower in ancient elvish have like two letters in difference. Secondly, they’re called heart’s desire. They were created by a wizard sex fiend named Evard the Lustful. He made a lot of sex-related spells and magical items, flora and fauna. A lot of people died. Almost every single one of his creations were eventually declared destroy-on-sight. Including that flower, the heart’s desire. And those trees, too, those are milking willows.”

Barley looked at Ian. “Ian, we have to destroy that garden. We can't leave it to do to somebody else what it did to us.”

“Okay. Okay. I can do that. How do we do that?” Ian asked, as they pulled apart, wincing where they were stuck together by dried cum.

“Infernar Intensa should do it,” Barley said. He went to clean himself off, then looked at Ian. “...Ian. Is your cum blue and glittery and **_glow-in-the-dark_ **.” Ian cringed a bit, hand covering his face.

“Yeah. So. Fun fact: my cum has been _super fucking weird_ since I started using magic,” Ian confessed. 

Barley was silent for several moments.

“...Well, good to know we have alternatives if we ever lose our torches,” he finally said, a small grin on his lips.

“Barley! We are not using my cum as an emergency flashlight, what the fuck!” Ian shrieked, as he pulled on his shirt, using it to hide his own smile.

They were going to need to report this to the Department of Magical Flora, and also a lot of therapy. But at least they were in this together, just as always.


End file.
